Kunimitsu Meets Raven's Superior
by dunkingman
Summary: This tale covers the first meeting between Kunimitsu and Master Raven. Master Raven forces Raven to invite her to his wedding with Kunimitsu. The fox ninja discovers that her new husband did in fact grew up with other ninja and that Master Raven is now the head of his small clan. What happens from here you will all have to read.


Kunimitsu Meets Raven's Superior

 _United Nations HQ, New York, NY_ …

After getting engaged to his partner Kunimitsu, Raven continued his duties as a secret agent doing whatever it was his organization asked him to. However, one day his superior commander summoned him at the HQ for an unusual request. Raven had no idea what she wanted to do, but it couldn't be good whatever it was.

Raven (enters the office where his superior works.): "You called me master?"

Master Raven (Had his back to him reading her tablet.): "Yes as a matter of fact I did."

Raven: "Is something wrong?"

Master Raven (Turning around.): "Nothing is wrong. I heard from the CO about your flings with that fox ninja. He told me everything. I couldn't believe you became a father of all people!"

Raven (Shrugs.): "I'd knew you find out sooner or later. I'm stupid I know."

Master Raven: "No. I couldn't be happier for you Raven. If that is what you truly desire, a family."

Raven: "You know I never desired a family. It was spontaneous. At the same time, I didn't want to see her sad. So, I'm ok with it now."

Master Raven: "Of course. Our deceased master wanted us to follow the ninja way, but not to the extent of taking away our sexuality in terms of mating. I believe he said those things because of what happened to his fiancée. Remember?"

Raven: "Yes. It was quite tragic indeed."

Master Raven (Smirks.): "So? When is the wedding?"

Raven (surprised.): "Huh?"

Master Raven: "Don't play dumb agent! It's been a year already since the baby was born. I know the new leader of the Manji Clan doesn't want to run things all by her lonesome. Now I order you to tell me, when is it?"

Raven (Gives in.): "It's Saturday."

Master Raven: "Sooner than I expected. I was supposed to do some extra training for the tournament that day."

Raven: "About that. Why take on the assignment of the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

Master Raven: "For starters, it's my turn to fight. Second, I did it so you could get some time off and be with your new wife and child. I'm sure she will be happy to know that."

Raven: "Gee thanks."

Master Raven (gets up and stares down Raven face to face.): "Don't like it agent? You can always challenge me for the mission, but know that I won't hold back."

Raven, while he was a top notch ninja, could not match the skill and experience of his older superior officer Master Raven who was even taller than him at 5 feet 10 inches. Not once did Raven ever beat her in a ninja fight, which is why she was given the title Master Raven. She even developed a way to slow her aging down, so she still had the features of a mid-20-year-old despite being in her 40s now. Then it crept in Master Raven's head about the age of this woman.

Master Raven: "Exactly how old is this ninja friend of yours?"

Raven: "She's 41."

Master Raven (Backs off slightly.): "Interesting. She's older than you as well and closer to my age. She must be hot stuff for you to smash and dash."

Raven: "Enough already! Please Master!"

Master Raven (laughing.): "If you insist on quitting, then fine. Just tell your wife that I plan to attend the wedding and meet her in person. I do want to know the very woman my close comrade is offering himself to."

Raven: "Ah great. Just don't do anything stupid please! My fiancée can be very controlling and feisty."

Master Raven: "I'll be the judge of that agent. Now run along, I still have some computer work to finish."

Raven (Sighs.): "Understood."

 _Fast forward to Saturday, Manji Village, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan_ …

In the home of Raven's wife, Kunimitsu, the fox ninja had just put on her wedding outfit. However, she was such a nervous wreck, that she was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, walking over her long gown. A few of Kunimitsu's teenage servants came to check up on her, as more and more villagers were outside waiting for her to walk out and meet the groom who had just arrived in the scene.

Shinomatsu (Opens the door.): "Is everything alright my lady?"

Kunimitsu (Startled.): "Is it time already?"

Shinomatsu: "Um yes it is time. Your groom just arrived, and nearly the entire village is present. So we were just checking up on your progress. Are you ready?"

Kunimtisu (Panics.): "I don't know! Is my mask clean? Is my makeup coming off? What about my dress?"

Minokitsu: "Calm down my lady! Let me check." (Examines Kunimitsu.): "You've been walking on your dress, but it's not a big deal. It will likely get dirtier as you walk to the podium outside. Your fine my lady!"

Kunimitsu: "Oooh! I can't believe this is happening!"

Shinomatsu (Guides Kunimitsu out the door, heading downstairs.): "Everything will be alright! You can do this my lady!"

Coming out of the hermitage, the crowd cheered with joy as the bride finally made her presence known. It was quite a long walk to the podium where a calm Raven was standing in his formal getup, all black in color. Master Raven just arrived herself, but in her ninja outfit, watching from a tree well hidden. She would come down once the wedding went into its reception.

Kunimitsu finally made it to the podium and everyone went quiet from there. Her heart eventually calmed down after seeing Raven's bold expression. It somehow put her heart to ease afterwards. Raven looked at this moment as a way to make Kunimitsu satisfied, but also as a way to continue preserving the legacy of his late clan, which only consisted of him, Master Raven, and a few other ninja working with the UN. The Manji also needed a fresh start. Perhaps they could transition from being robbers to being special agents for various state groups too. Raven and Kunimitsu exchanged vows and kissed. The village cheered unison and Master Raven was laughing inside at the ironic scene.

The reception started as everyone in the village was eating and having a good time with the festivities. Raven just left his seat at the main dinner leaving Kunimitsu alone for a brief moment. Raven wondered if his superior had showed up at all because he did not see her at the wedding. Then Master Raven crept up from behind Raven as he walked into an alleyway outside the reception. She tapped Raven's shoulder and it startled him.

Raven (Turns around.): "Dammit! I was looking for you Master!"

Master Raven: "Relax agent. I was there the whole time. You look so cute right now." (Laughing.)

Raven (Roll eyes under his shades.): "Well at any rate, let me introduce you to Kunimitsu. The locals are going to stare at you, so be warned."

Once Raven returned to the reception, people were wondering who the tall yet curvy black ninja female was walking behind Raven as they walked back to the main dining table under the tent. Kunimitsu was talking with someone to her left casually before looking to her right at Raven and this woman behind him. Her expression went from a smile to one of perplexity.

Raven: "Kunimitsu. I'd like you to meet my superior at my line of work. Master Raven."

Master Raven (extends her hand.): "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kunimitsu (Shakes hand reluctantly): "Did you say Master Raven?"

Master Raven: "That's right. I'm his superior officer. We grew up together."

Kunimitsu: "Is that right? He never mentioned growing up with other ninja in his clan."

Master Raven: "Really now?" (Side looks her subordinate.) (He looks away and whistles.) "Anyway, me and a few others are the ones who give Raven his missions to complete in our organization. I decided to see his wedding, the bride, and son. In which I don't see the little one. Where is he if don't mind me asking?"

Kunimitsu: "Our son? My elder is looking after him."

Master Raven: "Oh I see."

Raven: "Master you can see Karasu once we finish things at the reception. Just be patient please."

Master Raven (Pats Raven on the back.): "Not to worry agent. I'm going to get some chowder. I'll leave you doves alone for now."

Once Master Raven got out of the tent table, Kunimitsu quickly questioned Raven about the black ninja.

Kunimitsu: "Raven! Just who is that woman?"

Raven (sits down again.): "I said she was my superior officer at the job!"

Kunimitsu: "Yeah, but she said you grew up together! Not once did you mention her!"

Raven: "Because I didn't think she would be so interested in my private life. We're more like siblings, but not related. I never asked her out or fucked her. Although, at times it was tempting."

Kunimitsu (Sarcasm.): "I'm sure your just friends Raven."

Raven: "I mean it! If anything she was the next elder after our old master. She would kill us if we tried to hit it! I know the Manji clan has their laws of forbidding mating within the clan."

Kunimitsu: "We do, but me and some of the elders are bending those rules a little bit. And it starts with our marriage, even though you're not one of us. Look at me! Is she really here to offer congrats or here to further spy on us (the Manji)?"

Raven: "She is not spying on us. Master has enough on her plate as is. Like fighting in the next King of Iron Fist Tournament."

Kunimitsu: "What! She's entering the tournament?"

Raven: "Yes she is replacing me on behalf of the UN. She wanted me to spend more time with you and the baby."

Kunimitsu: "Dear spirits. I got carried away by her obvious looks. If she is older than you, than how old is your superior again?"

Raven: "She's 44."

Kunimitsu: "Really! Older than me! She's doesn't look it! Damn! I'm even more jealous now! And fighting in the tournament! She better than you?"

Raven: "Yes she is. I'm not embarrassed to say that."

Kunimitsu: "Interesting. I should challenge her."

Raven: "Don't do it Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu: "Why?"

Raven: "You'll hate her even more if you do."

Kunimitsu: "I don't hate her now that she's given you more time off, but does she know anything about the tournament and the people hosting it? This is stuff your superior has to understand."

Raven: "I and a few others have given her a rundown of the people in the tournament. Believe me when I say she is one of the very best ninja I know."

Kunimitsu: "Okay. If you say so."

 _After the reception, back at the hermitage_ …

Raven & Kunimitsu invited Master Raven into the hermitage once the reception was over as the sunset over the Manji village. The baby Karasu was picked up along the way back. So, the family and their guest were all sitting in their den going deeper in conversation, mainly about Master Raven herself.

Master Raven (holding Karasu, tickling him.): "Coochie coo little fella." (Karasu grabs one of her front locks hard.) :"Uuuuu! Aaaahh! Stop!"

 _Raven had to laugh because he usually doesn't see this carefree side of his superior. Kunimitsu remained stoic_ …

Raven: "I'll hold him now if you want."

Master Raven (gives him the baby.): "Yeah, I see he likes my hair a lot."

Raven: "How do you like the house Master?"

Master Raven: "I must say the interior design is splendid! Say were the Manji always this artsy in their decorations?"

Kunimitsu: "We take pride in refining our homes for ourselves. To take away the impression that the Manji are just petty thieves."

Master Raven: "Very interesting perspective."

Kunimitsu: "So I'm curious. Are you really participating in the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

Master Raven: "Yes I am, as a matter of fact I felt it was in my best interest to enter."

Kunimitsu: "Is that right? Raven told me you were the best ninja he's had the honor to fight."

Master Raven (Smirk.): "He's not wrong."

Kunimitsu: "I'm sure your agency has heard of me and my fights in the tournaments before this one."

Master Raven: "Before I came to the wedding, I looked up your profile on my dossier. Your overall record in the tournaments is 7 wins and 11 losses."

Kunimitsu: "That's two tournaments mind you! I was lucky to survive one, let alone two."

Master Raven: "I'm looking forward to the challenge. I'll be sure to win all of my matches."

Kunimitsu: "Those are some big words. Why don't you demonstrate if you have what it takes to overcome the likes of Heihachi?"

Raven (looks at Kunimitsu wide eyed, under the shades.): "Oh boy."

Master Raven: "Certainly. What would you have me do?"

Kunimitsu: "I'll summon four of my best ninja for a 4 on 1 fight. If you can take them out, then your last fight is with me!"

Kunimitsu clapped her hands and summoned four of her best ninja out to face Master Raven. Raven himself was forced to tend to the baby and the ladies went out of the hermitage and ventured outside into the streets. Kunimitsu's foursome surrounded Master Raven, but she didn't seem fazed, and simply had her arms crossed.

Kunimitsu: "I hope you're ready? Go Manji!"

The ninja all swarm Master Raven at one time, but Master Raven used a jutsu that multiplied her limbs and knocked out all the ninjas at the same time. Some people were watching in awe and confusion on what just happened. This made Kunimitsu sweat under her mask in nervousness.

Master Raven (Returning to normal.): "Are you not impressed Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu (Bluffs.): "Hah! That was a skilled jutsu, but I'm not phased!" (Pulls out her ninjato.): "Let's do this!"

Master Raven (Pulls out her electric sword.): "A sword fight? I'm game."

Kunimitsu (takes off her gown, revealing her lavender spandex outfit): "Prepare yourself!"

The two kunoichis begin sword fighting, however, it was apparent that Kunimitsu couldn't handle the speed of Master Raven. Master Raven did not power her electric sword to slash, only to shock Kunimitsu. The fight took from the streets back into the hermitage garden where Kunimitsu used a smoke bomb to cover the area. Master Raven knew Kunimitsu was running out of tricks. Master Raven simply stood still and used her mind to find Kunimitsu's ki. Finally, Kunimitsu came from above to slice Master Raven by the back, but she missed.

Kunimitsu: "Nani?"

Master Raven reappears and shocks Kunimitsu right in front of her. The fox ninja collapses in pain. As the smoke clears, Raven runs into the garden to stop both women.

Raven: "STOP! That's enough!" (Sees Kunimitsu grimacing.): "Kunimitsu! Are you okay?"

Kunimitsu: "Ugh…Darling." (Goes unconscious.)

Raven (Glares at Master Raven): "Ya didn't have to electrocute her to death!"

Master Raven: "Believe me agent, I didn't wanna go all out on your wife! It looked like she tried to kill me."

Raven (Picks Kunimitsu up carefully.): "Her wounds need tending to."

Master Raven: "Then I shall take my leave. Before I go, you do plan to watch my first match, won't you?"

Raven: "Uh yea I can Master."

Master Raven: "Good. I enjoyed my time here Raven. I'll see you at the tournament. Shaa!"

The master disappears from the garden, leaving Raven alone with Kunimitsu. Raven shook his head in disbelief over the fact that his mentor whooped on his wife so badly. He carried Kunimitsu to the nearby clinic so that she can start recovering from her latest battle. After all, Kunimitsu never stood a chance.


End file.
